Phoenix
by Camy-Tay
Summary: Contains mature themes, like rape. No actual scenes, but talk of it. Don't read if you can't deal with it. Please.
1. Chapter 1

It would be only a few hours now before he rejoined his old classmates. It was such an odd feeling to him. After several years of being kidnapped by a man named Orochimaru, Sasuke felt strange coming back to Konoha, where he grew up.

"Hey, Sasuke!" a friend, Naruto Uzumaki, greeted as Sasuke walked into their class. "How've you been?"

The city had been told about Sasuke and his arrival back, how it had been heroic and may leave him emotional¾violent, shy, quiet, standoffish. Naruto, however, believed Sasuke would come back almost the same as before.

"Dobe," he greeted in reply, smirking as he sat next to him. They had known each other since they were three¾Naruto lived right next door to him, and the two were close to inseparable, though very competitive between the two.

"So I'm going to cut things short. Wanna come over later for some videogames and pizza?" Naruto asked.

"Depends. Is your dumb cousin coming over again?" Sasuke asked. Sakura Haruno. She was in their grade as well, and the only girl Sasuke knew with pink hair. "You know how Sakura and I get along."

Naruto shrugged. "I know how you used to get along. It's been five years Sasuke. I don't she still acts like the twelve year old girl with a huge crush on you...Here she comes anyways. Sak! Sakura!"

Sakura was laughing at something a girl said, but turned to look at what her cousin was doing, calling her name. The other girl had a soccer ball in her hand, and was busy kneeing it as she walked and talked.

"What, Naruto?" she asked. "Ino, I'll be right back."

The girl nodded and went to her seat in the middle of a bunch of jocks. Sakura came up to Naruto and Sasuke, sitting down on the table-desk in front of the them.

"When are you coming?" he asked her. "It's Friday. Do you have anything to do, or how late are you going to be?"

"It's Friday _already_?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Crap. I thought it was _Thursday_. I have basketball and soccer practice, I have a gymnastics competition, and then I need to talk to my dance teacher about our competition. Oh...I forgot all about tennis and lacrosse today. _Shit_."

Sasuke stared at her. Back when they were kids, she had nothing to do. It seemed odd that so much had changed since he was kidnapped. He knew it would, but he didn't know it would be so major.

"So, that's a no?" Naruto asked. "We haven't hung out in _forever_!" he whined.

"Don't look at me! I want to hang out with you. It not fun to always be exercising, you know! I haven't had my period for two years now, and it's freaking me out!"

TMI. That's all Sasuke could think. Too much information. "Hello, Sakura," he greeted.

"Yo, Sasuke. I can probably make it...near eleven. Two hours, two hours, four hours...that's eight at night right there...another two hours each for tennis and lacrosse...I guess I can make it if I just call my teacher, and I don't practice. Think of an excuse to use."

"You're exhausted and you need to take a day or two off," Naruto said, matter-of-factly an totally serious.

"It'll never work. I have a competition coming up and--wait, Sasuke?" she asked, finally letting his presence sink in. "When did you get here? You went missing¾am I going crazy or something?"

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked. "It was all over the news for, like, two weeks that he and a bunch of kids finally escaped. Some pedophile had kidnapped him when he was walking to the movies. Remember?"

_Walking back,_ Sasuke corrected in his mind. _Of course Sakura would remember. Now if she'd just admit it._

The cherry blossom shook her head. "I haven't watched television in so long, I don't even remember what it looks like. It's good to have you back, Sasuke," she said, smiling. She was about to say something else when a boy interrupted them.

"Sak, come on. Where have you been lately? I called your phone, but you didn't answer me. Are you trying to avoid me?" a boy that looked so much like Sasuke asked. "Hi, Naruto. Kid. Sak, haven't I told you not to affiliate with such...people?"

"Sai, are you high? It's my cousin. No matter what I'm affiliated with him. And I like to be affiliated with him. He's the coolest person I know. This is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. He went missing back when¾"

"Sak, focus here. We're going."

She rolled her eyes. She had been dating Sai off and on for a few weeks, and he seemed to believe he was better than everyone--including her. "Yeah. I'll see you later, Naruto. Sasuke, I can't believe you're back. I was afraid you were dead."

At that, she was pulled by Sai to sit with the other jocks. She laughed at something a girl with two buns said, and smiled when a purplish-haired girl blushed and stammered out a retort. Sakura looked so happy, and every once and a while she would turn back at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Those are her friends," Naruto said suddenly, making Sasuke turn slowly. "The shy girl? She's Hinata. Best boxer, fencer, point guard this school has ever seen. TenTen, BunBun, whatever you want to call her? She's on Sakura's dance team, lacrosse, tennis, on the softball team, goalie for soccer, runs the gun club--she's a weapon, but she's so graceful at it.

"Then we have Temari. Remember spike-head? Shikamaru Nara's cousin? She does cross-country, track and field...she and Kankuro and Gaara are all runners. I think Kankuro and Gaara play soccer and basketball too. I know Gaara does archery. Shikamaru's the play-master for soccer and basketball. I think during the season, he plays volleyball. I don't talk to him much."

"And the blonde?"

"Ino. Remember her? She used to be Sakura's best friend when we were, like, six. And then they started fighting over you. When you left, they patched things up. Now they play soccer and do gymnastics together. I think Ino's going out for swim-dive with Sakura soon, too. It's ridiculous. They're like you and me--very, very competitive. She's a middie and attack."

"What about Sakura?"

Naruto shrugged. "She plays a lot of every position, every sport. I don't think she does goalie, though. More because Sai would get competitive with her than anything else. He's an ass."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "If you hate him so much, why is he Sakura's boyfriend?"

Uzumaki laughed. "That's not her boyfriend. He likes to think so, but he's a friend of hers. She's gone out on a few dates with him, but she says how snobby he is a lot. She talks to me about how much she can't stand him. You should have seen the hook she gave him when he made fun of me and Shikamaru.

"You've missed out a lot, Teme. Sakura hasn't been the same since everything happened. You should ask her about all them over there. She'd love to spend time with you still."

Suddenly one of the boys broke away from the group and headed towards them. Sasuke remembered him. Neji Hyuuga. They were both prodigies at tennis and soccer. At least, they were when they were kids. Sasuke hadn't played since the day he was kidnapped.

"Sasuke," Neji greeted. "Naruto, what does Sakura say about me when you all go on a double-date? She and Hinata think it's hilarious."

Sauske scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Naruto. "This is Hinata's cousin," he explained. "And Hinata and I are...well...boyfriend and girlfriend. I knew I'd always beat you, but it seems like a jerk-move to point that out to your face."

"Naruto," Neji warned.

"Sakura never says anything! Hinata just said once she was surprised you had enough time to make it to practice when you're always playing with your hair," he siad, smiling. "Sakura barely even shows up. She's always checking with her coaches, and running off to practice--did you know she stopped a really good date for me so that she and Hinata could get to a practice?"

"I believe it. It's nice to see you back, Sasuke. Sakura felt responsible for your disappearance. She hasn't been the same since."

Sasuke smiled and looked over to Sakura. _She was worried...At least she just remembered me._

* * *

"Kaasan, Chichi? I'm home!" Sauske yelled, getting pinned to a wall by his older brother. "Dude! Itachi, get off me, you gay fag!" he yelled, struggling.

"But you deserve it. You forgot to say hello to me," he replied, smushing his fist into his hair. "Welcome home, twerp. Mom was so freaked out you wouldn't make it back today."

He didn't blame her at all. Mikoto had been nervous, ever since Sasuke arrived back a week before. After five year, her son was home. True, he had grown and she missed his awkward teen years, but she was just happy to have her son back, safe and her own. She would never give up hope, but her faith was fading.

"Sasuke, sweetie!" Mikoto greeted, hugging him tight and not letting go.

At the age of seventeen, it was weird to be hugged in such a manner by his mother, but Sasuke was fine with it after having been shown no affection from his family in five years.

"Sasuke," his father greeted. "How is this grade? Are you fitting in well?"

He nodded. His father, Fugaku, had gotten much softer since he came back. "I'm fitting in really well. I'm going over Naruto's tonight, by the way. My only thing is I have no clue what I'm learning."

His father nodded. "I'll get you a tutor right away. Naruto's house is right next to us still, but I want you to take someone with you. Can you call and see if Itachi can come?"

"Chichi!" Itachi whined. "Sasuke's not going to be abducted when he's three feet from another house!"

"He was before," Fugaku replied, coolly. "Have you seen Sakura Haruno since you came back?"

"She's in my classes," Sasuke said. Sometimes, he wondered if his dad blamed Sakura. The way he talked about her all week seemed like he did. "She's coming over Naruto's later. Why?"

Mikoto smiled. "She was always coming by when you disappeared. She felt so terrible you went missing because of her. I bet she'd make a great tutor for you, Sasuke. I can call her and find out if she has the time."

"Mikoto," Fugaku warned.

Sasuke and Itachi held back a laugh as their mother just waved Fugaku off. "She's a brilliant girl. She's like a third child to me--she'd always be here if I needed help, and we used to talk about you. She's practically a daughter of mine, now."

"Yeah, the gaki kind of grew on me, too. She tried to help as much as she could. I can't believe how guilty she felt."

Sasuke stood and listened as his mother and brother talked on. Sakura this, Sakura that. She was practically his replacement.

Soon they started acting like a family. Mikoto made a call, and came back into the room where Itachi was helping Sasuke with his homework and told them Sasuke now had a tutor. Sakura would be tutor him, and she and Mikoto were going to explain it to her lacrosse coach so that she could tutor him during practice time instead of go to practice.

"She doesn't have to," Sasuke said.

"Nonsense. She was more than willing to do so. She said she feels it will help her make it up to you. Sakura was really worried about you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "I think it's up to her to tell you. Anyways, when are you guys going over Naruto's?"

Itachi shrugged, looking at problem. "Edo," he said, pointing to the fill-in line. Sasuke put it down and Itachi went on looking. "I have a date later...Meiji Restoration..."

"Naruto said to come by around half past ten. I think he said something about someone picking me up," Sasuke replied.

The boys' mother sighed and smiled. "All right. I have some business to take care of. Will you two be all right if I go downstairs?"

"Kaasan, we got it under control. Go, do your work," Itachi replied. "Ichiro. Why are you guys learning about this already?"

* * *

Someone knocked on the door near eight, and Sasuke ran to get it. What he saw amazed him.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura greeted him, waving. Under her bare arm she had a box taped up carefully with carefully written kanji on the top. "Is your mom here? She wanted me to drop this off for her."

He nodded and let her in. Itachi passed by and greeted them. "Sasuke, Gaki."

"Itachi," she greeted. "Your mom wanted me to get this for her. is she in her office right now?"

"Yep. Later."

"Date with Reiko?" she asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Dropped the rag. I got Hana, finally."

"About time. Have fun, then."

"I will. Do you want me to bring that down to Kaasan for you? Why are you even here? Your competition must have just gotten out."

"Bastard," she replied, matter of factly as she handed over the box. "He called all my coaches and said I was exhausted and I needed to take the week off. Can you believe him? I'm not tired at all! I fell asleep in class once, so now he thinks I'm always tired."

Itachi looked at her and poked her forehead. She stumbled back two feet. "You are tired. You always are. I'm amazed you can even function." He thought for a second. "How many energy drinks?"

"Today? Only two. I'm averaging about seven-point-two, though." She turned to Sasuke. "Ready to go over Naruto's?" she asked.

Sasuke stared at her. "Isn't walking together what got me kidnapped in the first place?" he asked.

He saw the hurt in her eyes, and immediately felt like the biggest ass on earth. It wasn't her fault he was kidnapped walking her home. As Sakura started to walk out, he followed her, grabbing her arm.

He couldn't believe what she was wearing. Two layered tank-tops--a blue and red one--and a white skirt with white leggings. It was fall--she must be freezing!

"I'm sorry."

That shocked Sasuke. To hear an apology from Sakura for doing nothing.

"It was my fault you were kidnapped. Orochimaru was after me, not you. I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me."

Sasuke laughed. "Don't be silly. He just wanted a kid. He didn't care who--"

"No, he was after me. It was all in that box. I don't think your father will forgive me yet, but it's true. Your mom's helping me with my case against him. I would never even have this case if it weren't for you."

They were a step away from Naruto's front door and Sasuke stopped her. "Sak, what are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I was so paranoid that I needed someone to walk me home? I was being stalked for weeks. Orochimaru would mail me pictures he would take. A few nights before...you were taken...he got me alone..."

She trailed off and started shaking, her eyes darting away from his and going everywhere. Suddenly, Sasuke understood. "He raped you?" She nodded. "Why didn't he kidnap you then?"

"He tried," she replied. "My parents were away on vacation. He trapped me in the house when he raped me. He dragged me out of the house, half-conscious. I was in his car and he was going to the driver's seat when I finally got my consciousness back. I bolted and locked the door. I called 911, and then some neighbors. he had no chance of getting me."

Sasuke was amazed. Why would her parents have left her alone when she was being stalked? What were they thinking?

It seemed Sakura read his mind. "They didn't know. I was stalked for about three months before he showed up. They went away the day before I found out about the pictures. My parents had left four months before that trip. Most trips took them half a year, and this wasn't any different. They were coming home in a few weeks when I..._that_ happened. The day after they left, I got these calls, and the pictures. My parents were unreachable."

"Why didn't you stay with Naruto?" he asked, suspicious as to why said dobe hadn't yet greeted them at the door. Was he aware they were here? Or was he listening to them?

Or...what the hell was with that kid?

"It had been happening a lot, my parents going away. Just the week before, I came back from his house when my parents were gone half a year. I know they're family, but I felt like I was imposing.

"Every night since he...you know...someone saw his car in my neighborhood. My neighbor, Shikaku? He and Shikamaru used to check up on me all the time. I stayed over with them. You remember Shikamaru, right?"

Sasuke nodded. He had been cynical as a kid, and Sasuke and he got along well enough. The kid was tough for a skinny kid. Sasuke would trust Shikamaru to protect Sakura any day.

"He was going to pick me up, but he had a date with Ino, so I freaked out. Orochimaru was in my neighborhood again. I didn't know he would try to grab you, I really didn't! I just...I felt like he would...he would rape me again if I went home alone," she said, starting to cry.

Sasuke hugged her and held her close, patting her head as she sobbed. He never thought he would see Sakura so defenseless. She had always been guarded, even though she constantly harassed him for a date as a kid. It wasn't that he hadn't like her, either. It was just...he wanted to be the one that asked her.

It was a male-pride thing.

"After he took you...everyone in the neighborhood was calling 911. You were the most-missed missing person ever. The press called you a hero, just for walking home with me, even before you got away. Everyone was so busy looking for you, they forgot about the threat Orochimaru was."

That made Sasuke's blood run cold. They forgot to watch Sakura.

Sure, he was glad everyone was looking for him, but he wasn't the target in the first place. If he had been, he'd have been entirely okay with them forgetting Sakura. "What did he do?" he asked.

"Orochimaru came back. He wanted to fix what he started. My parents were coming back in a week. He broke into my house, raped me...he almost killed me. I thought for sure I would die. Except...your dad saved me."

"What?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't believe his ears. Didn't she say earlier Fugaku blamed her for his disappearance?

"It wasn't that heroic," she replied, choking on a sob. "Orochimaru was just going to kill me. He wasn't going to risk having another run-down on the highway. He told me he was going to rape me through every hole, every cut he made."

She showed Sasuke a long, white mark across her throat. It went from ear to ear, and Sasuke felt like he wanted to kill Orochimaru. As it was, the man just today woke up from a coma from what Sasuke and several other children that had been kidnapped did to get away.

But he was recovering quickly, and he was expected to go on trial within the month for kidnapping seven boys¾plus Sasuke to make eight¾and three girls. Sasuke wondered if he would ever forget what happened. The children were all expected to testify, and they all seemed to have made a bond.

Except him and a girl named Karin. She seemed just too happy to have been kidnapped with Orochimaru.

They all found out that she was Orochimaru's daughter from his dead wife, and Orochimaru would be pleading insanity. His wife and he planned to have eleven children. Seven boys and four daughters, but he got Sasuke instead. He said it was a fair trade-off to him, when the DA questioned him in the hospital.

His wife had died giving birth to Karin.

"He was just about to shove himself in here"¾she shuddered¾"when your dad came. He wanted to yell at me for visiting your family. I went over every day to see them, helping them with anything they needed. Itachi hated me, and your mom was too shocked to let it register.

"He yelled up the stairs and Orochimaru panicked. Your dad made it to the room and Orochimaru jumped him. Fugaku-tousan went unconscious in the fight, but Orochimaru fled in case anyone else was there. Your dad really scared him. All I could think was how thankful I was for your dad.

"If it weren't for your dad, Itachi wouldn't have thought to come by. He wanted to make sure Fugaku-tousan didn't do anything stupid. I was almost dead, and your dad was just coming to. He had Itachi call 911 and went to make sure I didn't lose any more blood."

Sasuke smiled. "And you lived." Then his face went serious. "Why didn't your parents come home early for you? Didn't they know?"

Sasuke looked away, and her face went distant. "Ends up, my parents had been dead for a long time."

Now Sasuke was shocked. What the hell? He felt cold, and saw Sakura shivering. He rang the doorbell to have Naruto let them in. Sakura rolled her eyes and took out a key and opened the house for them. "No one's home, yet. Naruto went out with Hinata. He'll be back soon."

"Oh. Are you okay? What happened--your parents died?" he asked. So many things were going through his head.

"Yeah. Actually, they died two months into their trip. The hospital tried to contact them when I went and got the transfusions and everything, and my parents had been sitting in a morgue as a John and Jane Doe for close to four months. They were killed in a car crash in Italy. Your dad took me back home with your family, and then the Uzumakis got custody."

"They fought over custody?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"No. Your parents just let me recover and stay with you guys until the court gave guardianship to the Uzumakis."

_Thank kami-sama she never had a chance at being my sister,_ Sasuke thought. _It'd be way too weird to like your sister. Although, Naruto's her cousin and he liked her...Freak._

"Your dad started to like me more, but I don't think he ever forgave me. I would visit all the time and check-up on everybody. Your mom and I got pretty close. She told me she would help me with my case against Orochimaru when he was found."

"I'm glad he was then. But...was that why you changed so much?" he asked.

Again, she looked away and almost seemed distant. "Do you know that I still have nightmares? I know I'm safe, and that Orochimaru won't hurt me. But I still have nightmares that he comes back, or that I find out my parents are dead."

"Serious?" Sasuke asked. He had nightmares about Orochimaru too, but his just seemed to pale in comparison to hers.

"Ask Naruto, I had a dream for weeks straight a few years ago that I saw you die, and then I was killed while I was standing over your grave. I was so scared you really had died when I dreamed it. I thought I'd never see you again and it was all my fault!"

"I believe you," he said, hugging her again. "And guess what? I'm here. I'm back, and I'm not leaving. I don't blame you, and that's all that matters."

"I was so scared I lost you, and it was all my fault. I started to run more, and suddenly I made the track team. From there, people started having me do this and that, and then my life was completely taken over. But I dreamt less about you and Orochimaru. I stopped dreaming entirely."

"So, you forgot me?" Sasuke asked, hurt.

"No, but I slept better. I'd hit the pillow, and not even know what happened. I would never even think about the day. I basically just passed out every night. Naruto would have to wake me up because I can't hear my alarm." She sighed. "Sometimes I think I scare him."

"It's not your fault. You've been destroyed. All I could think about when I was with Orochimaru, was you and my family. all I could do was hope you were okay, and I could come back."

"You hated my guts," she protested.

"Maybe I didn't hate you as much as I acted," he replied slowly. "But you don't seem to like me like that anymore."

"I'm hiding it. I still have a huge crush on you. But I don't know how you're family would react if they knew I've had a crush on you for those five years. Itachi figured it out, and he'd probably tease me now."

"Why?"

"Because you've gotten so amazingly hot since you left," she replied, not even thinking. realization hit her and she gasped. "Oops."

Sasuke laughed and hugged her. "So have you," he told her, smiling. He couldn't believe it. She had been the only one who could ever make him smile. "So, what were you saying about not getting your period in two years?" he asked, getting bold.

She blushed. "The more I exercised, the less I got it until it just stopped coming at all. I spend as much time running and jumping and working out than I do sleeping and school, both. Today was a light load. You should see what I go through during the spring. I have..."

He watched her freeze and looked at her confused. Sakura's eyes went wide and she got up. "Crap," she said, twisting to look at her butt. There, growing larger, was a small red dot. "Figures I just get it."

Sasuke laughed and hugged her. "At least you know there's nothing wrong with you. What if it ended up that you were barren?" he asked.

"I'd die and old spinster," she said, glaring. "It's not like that matters. I'll be right back. I need to fix this."

* * *

Two years passed, and Sasuke was happy to know not much had changed.

Okay, so he lied. Everything had changed. Sakura no longer clung to him, and was much more athletic. Her parents were dead, and she was fun to be with. Something she hadn't been as a kid.

His friends were again that. He hung out with the jocks and even got back to playing soccer. He also took up tennis, track and basketball. He even got to punch Sai, and booted him off the soccer team by making the varsity goalie.

But what changed the most was he was having fun. He didn't feel like he was looking in from outside. Everyone called him a hero, and treated him either better or the same as everyone else.

Sakura and he both won their cases against Orochimaru, and soon she started to get along with the other ten children he had kidnapped. They were sympathetic when Sasuke told them what happened, and even welcomed them to their small family. She had been tortured by Orochimaru like them, but Sakura had been much more tortured than them.

Soon after Sakura and he talked about Orochimaru, he found ways to get her and his dad to get along. Sasuke realized how close she really was to his family, and asked Itachi how to ask her out.

For a year now, they had been dating.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking up at the sky. They were swinging together in a hammock Fugaku and Sasuke put up in their backyard, and stargazing.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you ever think about what happened?" she asked, turning to him. "Like, do you ever think maybe it was meant to be this way?"

He smiled and nodded. "As weird as it is, yeah. We didn't get along as kids."

"Understatement," Sakura said, laughing as she put her head on his chest. "I love you, you know. You're amazing."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Yeah. I love you too. And my family loves you, and all our friends love you. It was destiny. There's always beauty from pain, we just have to work for it."

She kissed him and smiled. Every once and awhile Sasuke would notice the scar on her neck, though it was vanishing over time, though it went extremely slowly. Every once and awhile he would remember what Orochimaru did, and even then he would remember how neither Karin, or Orochimaru were allowed within a hundred yards of her.

It ends up, Karin had been the reason Sakura was targeted. They went to daycare together as kids and even then they were enemies. As they grew up playing tennis together, they fought even more.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm?"

"Do you think we could ever stay like this forever?"

"Of course. As long as we live, and as long as we love, we forgive and never give up, we'll always be together. We may not always be dating, but we'll--"

"You're right, we won't," he replied, kissing her and smiling. "I'm planning to marry you when you turn twenty. And nothing you can say or do will make me say otherwise."

She smiled. "Why would I want it any other way?"

"Good. Tomorrow, I'm buying you a really expensive promise ring. I want to see you wear it every day for as long as...until I get you a really expensive engagement ring."

"When do I get that then?" she teased.

Sasuke kissed her and hugged her, snuggling close. "When you turn twenty, silly."

"But that's two years!" she protested. It was some time in August, just a few weeks after Sasuke's nineteenth birthday. It would be another almost eight months before Sakura turned nineteen.

"Well, are you saying you won't wait?" he asked.

"Nope. I would wait my entire life for you."

Sasuke smiled as he breathed in her scent, falling asleep with her in his arms on the hammock. "I waited five years to hold you, I'm not letting go now that I have you."

She smiled and drifted off into sleep. Sasuke smiled and snuggled next to her for another minute before deciding to carry her into the house. _Just like a baby, or a little kid. I wonder what ours will look like,_ he thought, walking in on the oddest conversation.

* * *

"Fuji-kun, don't they look so cute out there together?" Mikoto asked, dragging her husband's attention from his work.

Fugaku looked outside and smiled a little. His son and that girl really did look so adorable together. "They'll catch a cold if they stay out there all night," he replied, dismissing the topic.

"In the middle of the summer?" she asked. "What are you really thinking right now? I know it's not whether or not those two are going to get a cold."

Fugaku became flustered. What was he _thinking_? "I wished they'd just get married already so I can have adorable grandchildren and brag about them to everyone. Why can't I have grandchildren?"

"Fuji-kun?" Mikoto asked, shocked at such an announcement.

He froze. "Did I really just say that out loud?"

"Yeah. With everyone here to listen," Sasuke replied, standing at the door with Sakura still in his arms, bridal-style.

Itachi smirked from where he stood on the stairs. "And Kaasan, _Fuji-kun_?"

Mikoto only laughed softly as she watched her husband get mad at his elder son, and smile that soft Uchiha smile towards his younger son and the girl he once hated.

_A phoenix passed over us,_ she thought, smiling as Fugaku helped Sasuke carry Sakura up to the guest bedroom they gave her over the years. _Orochimaru brought pain first, but beauty remains. And from flames, a new life emerges, better and more beautiful than before._

* * *

**A/N: Fugaku is usually synonymous with Mt. Fuji, so I say Mikoto should get to give her husband a cute nickname.**


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
